FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an ornamental chain, which is adapted to be closed, such as a necklace which is adapted to be partly closed. Said chain comprises teeth, which are arranged in two juxtaposed rows and adapted to interdigitate and interlock when the chain is closed, and a slider, by which the chain can be opened and closed like a slide fastener. In said ornamental chain, each tooth has a tooth portion directed toward the other row and adapted to extend between two adjacent teeth of the other row, and an end portion, and means are provided by which end portions of adjacent teeth of the same row are relatively movably connected to each other.
French Patent Specification No. 2,509,970 discloses an ornamental chain, which is adapted to be partly closed and comprises teeth which are arranged in two rows. The teeth of each row are spaced apart and adapted to interdigitate with the teeth of the other row. That chain is adapted to be opened and closed like a slide fastener by means of a slider. In that known chain, which is similar to a slide fastener, the end portions of the teeth of each row are interconnected by means of flexible strings. Because the teeth of each row are interconnected by continuous strings and owing to the proposed design of the chain, that chain is not sufficiently flexible for use as an ornamental chain and the concept cannot be used in fabrics comprising more than two rows of teeth.
The concept disclosed in the prior publication mentioned hereinbefore cannot be adopted in ornamental chains which are similar in appearance to anchor chains or crawler chains or in Venetian chains.